Inuyasha ¿Niñero?
by Sangolex
Summary: Nada puede ir peor para InuYashaGumi, nada puede estar peor,nada puede SER peor Que comer con Mimi....
1. Default Chapter

(esto lo esta hablando Aome por mi)  
Aome: Hola yo soy Sango:la:exterminadora o pueden llamarme Sangolex (para los que no me conocen Sangolex nunca hace su propio trabajo sucio)  
Inuyasha: Ja ja ja¿Sangolex¡que patetico!  
Yo: Bueno ¿te parece que me llame "Shiori"?  
Inuyasha: Ja ja (llorando de risa) Shiori ja ja  
Yo: (suspiro) No importa  
Estoy escribiendo este fan fic con ayuda de mi mejor amiga Pretty:Kikyou .  
Aome: Bueno, como decia Sangolex (Inuyasha: ja ja) abajo (Inuyasha: Praff) Uhhy perdoname Inuyasha, como decia ya saben donde esta el glosario de palabras en japones  
Inuyasha: como la cuarta vez, ja ja  
Aome: Inuyasha, si te vuelves a reir asi te juro que lo lamentaras  
Inuyasha: Te refieres a jjjjj  
Aome: No solo me refiero a  
ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO  
PRAFF PRAFF PRAFF PRAFF PRAFF PRAFF  
Aome: Hay un glosario, a no perdon creo que no lo entendiste me refiero a que a...  
Inuyasha se tira al suelo y se empieza a pegar la cabeza contra el piso diciendo abajo 6 veces.  
Aome¿Inuyasha¿Que haces?  
Inuyasha: Que más, tu me ibas a decir abajo  
Aome: Inuyasha yo no iba a decir eso, yo iba a decir que ALLA hay un glosario  
Inuyasha repite los 6 golpes en el suelo, lamentandose los 6 golpes anteriores.  
Yo: Ya se pueden callar de una vez  
Inu/Aome: Esta bien

Inuyasha ¿Niñero?

Día 1: El viaje inesperado

Sra. H: Aome, hija, levantate  
Aome: (media dormida) ¿Que pasa mam�, son las 7:00 am y hoy es domingo  
Sra. H: Aome ¿no lo recuerdas?  
Aome: (media dormida) ¿Recordar que?  
Sra. H: Que hoy vendra tu prima Mimi a quedarse una semana con nosotros.  
Aome: (media dormida) que se muera y se vaya al infierno  
Sra. H (tono fuerte): Aprontate Aome, (tono suave) yo mientras estare abajo  
Aome se levanta del susto, y sin mas remedio se levanta y se viste  
Sra. H: Aome, ven a desayunar  
Aome baja a desayunar y prende a la TV en el canal 12  
TV: Bienvenidos a Hola Gente hoy presentaremos los ganadores para un viaje de una semana para 4 personas en Rio de Janeiro, y los ganadores son: (redobles) la familia Higurashi  
Aome¿QUE?  
TV: Felicitaciones familia Higurashi, ustedes han ganado el viaje a Rio de Janeiro para 4 personas por todo una semana con gastos pagos  
Familia H: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Sra. H: Esperen no recuerdan, hoy viene Mimi  
Familia H: (Deprimidos) ah!  
Aome: mam�¿por que no podemos llevarla con nosotros?  
Sra. H: Por que el viaje es para 4 personas  
Sota¿Y porque no la llevamos en un bolso, de contrabando?  
Aome: Mejor ,porque no dejamos a Sota en la epoca antigua para que se lo coman los moustros  
Sota: Ah, mamaaaaaaá  
Sra. H: No querida  
Aome: Eso es, dejaremos a Mimi con InuYasha.  
Todos: Eh?  
Aome: Si,asi es  
Abuelo: ( suspira ) bueno, creo que no hay mucha opción  
Sra. H/Sota: Aja!  
:trin!  
Aome: Ah¡ya llegaron ! Sota todavia no esta vestido  
Sota¿Que¿quien no esta listo?  
todos: Tu!  
Sota: Ah! escondeme ,escondeme!(Sota esta corriendo por todas partes de de la casa)  
Aome: ahi! detras de ese gnomo  
Sota: si!  
:trin  
Aome: Si! ya voy , eh? mamá que le hiciste al timbre?  
Sra:H :ah estaba roto , iba a comprar uno allí en super, por ahora la personas tendran que hacer "trin" por su cuenta.  
Aome: Oh  
Abren la puerta  
Aome: Hola Mimí  
Mimi: Hola prima Aome!  
Madre de Mimi: Bueno, les encargo a Mimi  
Sra H.: Si no se preocupe, Mimi estara muy segura con :se tapa la boca: conn... ehhh... con nosotros.  
Familia H: Ufff _que suerte que no lo dijo  
_Madre de Mimi: Muy bien, nos vemos en 7 días, adios Mimi  
Sra H.: Hasta luego, sra. madre de Mimi  
Y la madre de Mimi se va.  
Aome: Ven Mimi, vayamos a conocer a unos amigos  
Mimi: Siiiii!  
Sra H.: No tardes hija, tenemos que empacar para irnos  
Aome: Si  
Y se van por el pozo hacia la era Sengaku  
Aome: Hola chicos,  
Sango/Shippo: Hola Aome  
Miroku: Buenos días srta. Aome  
Inu: Feh¿por que tardaste tanto?  
Aome: Les presento a Mimi, ella es mi prima  
Sango/Shippo/Miroku: Hola Mimi  
Inu: Feh!  
Aome: Ahora les tengo que pedir un gran gran favor  
Todos¿Y que es?  
Aome les cuenta  
Inu: No se puede, yo no cuido niños  
Aome: Por favor, si si si  
Sango: No lo se Aome  
Shippo: Yo tampoco  
Aome: Por favor, si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si : y a las 11 de la noche: si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si  
Inu: Esta bien Aome, pero ya callate, por Kami  
Aome: Muchas gracias chicos, los vere en 7 días, I see you later  
Inu: Bueno es de noche asi que mejor nos dormimos  
Mir: Mira Inuyasha, Mimi ya se durmió  
San: Mejor hacemos los mismo  
Shi: Hasta mañana  
Y se duermen  
Inu¿Que tan dificil puede ser cuidar a una niña de 5 años?

CONTINUARA...

Para quien no sepa japones le pongo lo que significa algunas palabras que pongo en el fan fic:  
Hanyou: Mitad bestia  
Miko: Sacerdotisa  
Tai:ji: Exterminadora  
Houshi: Monje  
Kitsune: Zorro Magico (como Shippo)  
Inuyasha: gumi : El grupo de Inuyasha  
Kazaana: Es el "agujero negro" de Miroku  
Arigato: Gracias  
Gomen: Perdon

Espero que hayan disfrutado el 1º capítulo, fue bastante corto pero fue por que es la intruducción, los proximos capítulos seran más largos.  
Si quieren pueden mandarme un e:mail o dejarme un review para felicitarme, matarme, mandarme un virus, o amenazarme de muerte no duden en escriberme a belensangoyahoo.es  
Domo arigato gozaimasu  
Sangolex

PrettyKikyou: MOMENTO YA LLEGUE, NO PUDE ESTAR EN EL PRINCIPIO POR QUE ESTA CHICA (señala a Sangolex) ME DEJO ATRAPADA EN EL ARMARIO DICIENDOME QUE AHI ESTABAN LOS REWIEWS QUE NOS HABIAN MANDADO, Y ME PERDI TODO EL FAN FIC!  
Sangolex: Ja ja ja, choque esos 5 Inuyasha, eh¿Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha ya habia empezado a correr despavoridamente  
Inuyasha: CORRRRE PPPORRR TUUU VVVIIIIDDDDAAA  
Sangolex¿Por que te fuiste corriendo: se da la vuelta y encuentra a una muy enojada PrettyKikyou que practicamete ardia en llamas  
Sangolex (voz nerviosa): Oye Pretty, je je (risa nerviosa), no estaras molesta por esto, era solo una broma  
Pero PrettyKikyou se acercaba a ella con cara de asesina en serie  
Asi que Sangolex sale corriendo  
Sangolex: AHHHHHHH! SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aunque no lo quieran he vuelto con la 2º parte de "InuYasha ¿Niñero?"  
La verdad que ya no se me ocurre nada más que poner en esta maldita bienvenida asi que mejor empecemos de una vez.

Pretty Kikyou: Bueno, esta vez si voy a aparecer en el principio, pero no se que decir, no importa, lo que importa es que apareci en la bienvenida, y punto final.

Flash back

...Aome: les tengo que pedir un gran gran favor  
Aome les cuenta  
Inu: No se puede, yo no cuido niños  
Sango: No lo se Aome  
Shippo: Yo tampoco  
Aome: Por favor, si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si : y a las 11 de la noche: si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si si  
Inu: Esta bien Aome, pero ya callate, por Kami  
Aome: Muchas gracias chicos, los vere en 7 días, I see you later  
...Inu: Bueno es de noche asi que mejor nos dormimos  
Y se duermen  
Inu¿Que tan dificil puede ser cuidar a una niña de 5 años?

InuYasha ¿Niñer0?  
Día 2: La pesadilla comienza

Lean esto que es muy Importante para que entiendan este Fan Fic

Pensamientos de los personajes  
Palabras subrayadas Cosas que digo yo  
( ) Acciones  
Palabras en curciba y negrita Cosas que dice Koga  
Ç Esto lo van a ver Cuando los personajes recuerden la vos de algo o alguien  
Recuerden todas las caritas son mias no las Subrayo porque quedan feos

Al otro día de tarde  
Inuyasha¿Ya esta lista la comida? Tengo hambre  
Miroku: Calmate InuYasha, ya estará  
Sango: Hola excelencia¿que cocinará?  
Mir: No se, talvez algo de pescado, sushi..eh..pescado...pescado Ah! si se me ocurre algo muy diferente a lo de todos lo días  
Todos lo miran con cara de felicidad  
Mir: Pescado con sopa instantania y fideos crudos...no ya se eso estubo muy mal que les parese...camarores...no no eso tampoco que les parese...bacalao con papas...¿sanahoria con manzana? ensalada oh que demonios  
San: Espere exelencia , ...mire caldo de pollo  
Inu: Oye... Sango ¿Que diablos es eso?  
San: No lo se InuYasha, esto me lo dio Aome antes de irse  
_InuYasha salta al lado de Sango y le saca la bolsa que tenia en sus manos_  
Inu: Con permiso, Sango  
San: Si  
Inu: Vamos a ver aca dice "Papas fritas"¡¡¡¡¡genial, papas: agarra la bolsa y empieza a comerselas  
Mir: Inuyasha, aun estan crudas  
Inu: Ya lo sabia: y sigue comiendo  
Miroku le quita el paquete  
Mimi: hola!  
Inu: que raro que se haya levantado a esta hora : y mira un reloj que tenia  
San/Ship: InuYasha ¿que es eso?  
Inu: no estoy muy seguro creo que se llama reloj o algo asi  
todos: oh!  
pip pip !  
todos: ah!  
InuYasha: no se preocupen es una alarma  
Sangolex : chicos ya se fueron del tema  
Todos: oh! lo lamento  
Mimi:Eh¿que es un tema¿que hay que hacer?  
Mir: (le da un codaso despasito)Mimi,(susurrando)no es nada  
Mimi:Ah  
Mir: InuYasha no es temprano se supone que ya se tendria que haber levantado hace rato ¿a que hora te levantabas tu?  
Inu: Bueno...pues..yo..a las 3:00 p.m  
Mimi: Midoku ,  
Mir: Que pasa Mimi  
Mimi: Quiero...COCINAR!  
Mir: Si si esta bien como quieras, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿si?  
Mimi: Entonces...SI!  
Mir: (suspira)  
Inu: Bueno ¿Alguien sabe como se cocina esto?  
San: Excelencia, aca dice que se agarra ¿que es una "sarten"?  
Inuyasha recuerda cuando una vez, estando en la casa de Aome, Aome intentaba matar a Sota con una sarten.  
Inu: Debe ser esto: y agarra una sarten que habia dejado Aome, para variar  
San: OK, bueno aca dice que se prende fuego y se pone la sarten arriba  
Mir¿Como vamos a prender el fuego?  
Inu: Con esta cosa rara que usa Aome para prender el fuego,se llama encendedor  
Mir: Bueno,bueno usalo ya  
Mimi: yo quiero prender el fuego  
Inu: Ah No, apenas eres una niña no te dejaré prender fuego,Ja te callé de una vez!.  
A ver Mimi ¿que opinas ahora?  
Mimi: Le diré a Aome que le dijiste gorda  
Inu: Oh, toma pero ten cuidado no lo prendas arriva del...  
_Mimi prende fuego el pasto_  
Mir¡Cuidado InuYasha!  
Mimi: Tengo que hacer algo y rapido, pero ¿que, espera que me dijo La señorita perez OO en el jardin  
Ç ( La señorita perez leyendo un Libro): ... Y Caperusita roja saco una pistola y le dio al el lobo malo, pero por accidente al disparar incendió la casa, se fue corriendo con la abuela, Agarró agua y apago el Fuego, Luego robó un auto 4X4 OO y se marchó con su abuelita. Fin Ahora niños cantaremos...Change the word Cancion echa Por Kaoru Wada  
Ç (niños del jadin): El mundo he de cambiar...  
Mimi: Ah! es cierto el fuego apaga el agua, debe de haber agua por aqui  
_Entonces Mimi ve una botella y cree que es agua_  
Mimi. Si! una botella de agua ,mmm..dice algo, dice Agua rrrr...(Aguarras o alcohol)  
no veo ,la palabra esta a la mitad pero bueno, de ser Agua por que La palabra empieza con agua  
Mir: Eh?  
Mimi: Corranse, yo Mimi apagaré ese fuego malo  
_Mimi Tira el Aguarras o el "Agua"_ Ja Ja Ja!_ensima del fuego_.  
Como todos saben el Aguarras prende el fuego  
Inu: No, Mimi Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
InuYasha toce: Oh lo siento  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Todos se detienen y miran a InuYasha con cara de odio  
Inu:Que, oh demonios  
**Todo se empieza a incendiar aun más,hasta que se viene un Zunami o maremoto como lo quieran llamar y apaga el fuego** ¡Que suerte! ah,no me pregunten como no los mató el Zunami por que no lo se  
Mimi: Si!  
Inu: Miroku ven quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa muy importante  
Mir: Si  
Inu ( Susurro): Miroku lo ves no podemos tenerla cuidando todo el tiempo es muchisimo trabajo  
Mir: Lo se InuYasha, lo se , pero le hicimos una promesa a Aome y tenemos que cumplirla, o acaso quieres decempcionarla  
Inu (triste casi llorando): No!por nada del mundo quiero decepcionar a Aome Higurashi! T:T Que triste...Que romantico...DIU! Hablo como un adulto  
Mir: entonces...InuYasha... te comprometes  
Inu (suspiro):Si...¡recuerdame matarte cuando todo esto termine!  
Mir (tragando saliba con miedo): Si  
Mir: InuYasha por supuestamente ahora te toca a ti  
Inu: Eh?  
Mir: InuYasha tu cocinaras  
Inu: Ah!  
Mimi: pero Inunasha yo quiero cocinar  
Inu: No vas a cocinar y punto final,entendiste Mimi  
**Mimi se pone a llorar**  
Sango: InuYasha eres un tonto la hiciste llorar!  
Inu: Hay dejala ya se le quitará lo chillón  
San (suspiro): InuYasha asi no se les trata a los niños. Ya mimi ya..eh...TE COMPRARÉ UN LINDO PONI  
Mimi¿Que es un Poni?  
San: Bueno...eh...una muñeca  
Mimi: Si!  
Mimi: Espera Inunasha me hizo una promesa , y las promesas se cumplen,(con tristesa) ¿No?  
Inu: Callate Mimi no lo haras y se acabó el partido  
Mimi: Le diré a Aome que le dijiste que no le cabia nada por que estaba gordicima  
Inu: Toma toma toma, toma ya la comida y hazlo tu  
Mimi: Aqui dice que se le pone...ciii..ci..no se leer, después dice chorritos de aceite.  
Bueno¡aceite aceite aceite aceite la la la la laaa laaaaa! la Laaaaa ¡LAAAAAAA!  
**Mimi pone en la sarten como 3 litros de aceite.**   
**O lo siento es un litro de aceite.**  
Mimi: Inunasha?  
Inu: Si?  
Mimi: ven  
Inu:No  
Mimi: No que ?  
Inu: Mimi...eh...¿cuanto aceite le pusiste a esa cosa?  
Mimi: No se  
Inu: ups  
Plaf  
Todo explotó  
Todos: Mimi!  
Mimi: Ups! perdón ¿si?  
InuYasha agarra a Mimi  
Mimi: sueltame!  
Inu: Si quiero  
Mimi: te dije que me soltaras  
Inu: uy que miedo tengo, esta niñita de 5 años me esta atemorisando ¡Tanto!  
Mimi: TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!  
Plaf  
Mimi le da un golpe en el ojo a InuYasha  
Inu: a conque quieres pelear haber si mi espada no te da miedo  
InuYasha saca la espada y hace el viento cortante  
Inu: Ja! ahora que haras  
Mimi: Eh?  
Inu¿No tienes miedo?  
Mimi: No  
Inu: Ni un cachito  
Mimi: No  
Inu: Ni un cachito chiquitititito  
Mimi: No  
Inu: Ah...!  
Sango: vengan a comer!  
Inu y Mimi: Si!  
Inu: Sango que es esto  
Sango: Pues son papas fritas, albondigas y pescado  
Inu: Pero por que esta...  
Mimi, Mir y San: Quemado  
Inu: Si  
Mir: Tu sabes, debido a lo ocacionado por ¿Mickey Mouse?  
Mickey Mouse: Hola¿saben donde queda Disney World?  
Mir: En Estados Unidos de América  
Mickey Mouse: Y tu que sabes?  
Mir: Lo vi en un folleto  
Mir: espera...tu eres el que me demando por demandarte  
Mickey Mouse: eh...me voy  
Mimi: Uhy raton, si Mickey!  
Inu: Si muy bonito ya lo viste **la agarra,** comamos  
Y asi todos se sientan a comer comida quemada alrededor del el fogon con Mickey el raton (Hice un verso sin esfuerzo)

CONTINUARA...  
Esto fue trasmitido por CNN en español lo que usted necesita saber  
Por lo tanto se procura en el proximo capitulo Traer a TOM Y JERRY


End file.
